Obvious Conclusions
by SLynn
Summary: Greg and Sara go about solving a case in an unusal manner giving Grissom pause. Part of the SaraGreg Yahoo Group challenge. GregSara implied. COMPLETE


**Notes:** This came about from a challenge at the SaraGreg Yahoo Group involving: 1) during a case Greg and Sara re-enact a crime scene upon a bed, 2) Catherine and Grissom must be present and watching, and 3) Grissom becomes jealous. After some thought, this came out. Also, the case referred to really did happen and was on Cold Case Files. It's where I got (stole) the idea from. Also, thanks Tripp3235 for the edit!

**Rating:** PG-13

**Season:** Five thru 'Iced'

**Obvious Conclusions by SLynn**

"Are we going to do this or what?"

"Give me a second."

"Sara I've been laying here for half an hour already…"

"You've been laying there for five minutes Greg; just hold on we've got to get this right."

"Admit it. You just want to keep me in bed with you."

Grissom, who had been trying hard to ignore the conversation taking place just within earshot, couldn't ignore that. Taking four or five quick steps to the open door, he was somewhat surprised to find Greg and Sara lying down on a bed.

At first they didn't even see him as he stood flabbergasted in the doorway.

"Hi Gil," Catherine said, leaning against one of the tables that had been pushed out of the way to accommodate the setup.

When he didn't respond right away, just continued to give both Greg and Sara a skeptical glance, Catherine raised her eyebrow to him.

"We're reenacting the Humboldt murder. Mrs. Humboldt's version of events seemed off. Remember?"

Grissom looked over to Catherine as if finally realizing she was there before nodding.

"The accidental shooting from two nights ago?"

"That's the one."

Now both Greg and Sara were propped up on elbows, still side-by-side and seemingly unbothered by their closeness, and staring at the exchange taking place.

"Greg heard about another case where the wife claimed it was an accidental death but really just staged it," Sara elaborated.

"Which case?" Grissom questioned, turning his eyes on their newest member.

"I don't remember the exact name but it was on A&E. Woman killed two husbands. Claimed he kept a gun under his pillow and that she accidentally set it off each time."

"You watch A&E?" Grissom asked.

"Well," Greg said with a laugh, "sometimes I can't sleep and mid-day it's either 'Cold Case Files' on A&E or 'Little House on the Prairie' on Hallmark. That show never did the books justice."

Sara laughed. Catherine had a slightly amused look on her face too, but it didn't seem to be from Greg's obvious joke.

"So," Grissom continued, trying to bring the focus back to the case, "her version of events…"

"Say that she was sleeping next to her husband," Sara picked up; putting down the file he hadn't realized she was holding until now. "Mrs. Humboldt says that he was on his side facing away from her and that he always kept a gun under his pillow."

"You know," Greg said, still unmoved from his previous propped up position, "shouldn't that tell us she's lying? Who sleeps with a gun under their pillow?"

"I do," Sara said, smiling and now obviously joking herself. "Now stop stalling and lay down."

"Remind me not to get in bed with you again," Greg said as he returned to his previous position, on his side.

He briefly caught Grissom's eye, who wasn't looking too friendly upon him and blushed slightly realizing how what he said could be construed.

"She's lying beside him," Sara continued without hesitation, "facing his back and says that she reached under his pillow, in her sleep and that's when the gun went off."

Sara simulated doing this, having previously placed a dummy gun under Greg's pillow.

"Okay freeze there," Catherine said, stopping them. "This can't be right. Mr. Humboldt was shot on the right side of his head. If it happened like this, it would have been on his left side."

"Plus he had gunpowder residue on his hands," Greg added.

"But so did she, that rules out suicide," Sara said.

"Okay," Greg continued. "If it was his right side, he was facing her."

Greg rolled over to come face to face with Sara.

"And the pillow had splatter," Catherine took up, "but no GSR and no burn marks from the muzzle flash."

Grissom nodded, checking the file for himself and interested to see first hand how his team would work this one out.

"That means the gun was above the pillow," Sara said, taking it out from behind Greg's head.

They sat puzzled for a moment, before Sara sat up and faced Greg holding up the gun.

"She had to have snuck up on him while he was sleeping," she suggested.

"Trajectory is off for that," Greg argued. "It wasn't that steep. And there was no burn mark on his head so don't bother putting that thing there."

Sara smirked at him as he propped himself up once more on his elbows and continued to think it over.

"Maybe he woke up," Catherine suggested.

"Saw the misses standing over him with a gun," Greg continued, reaching forward as if to defend himself.

"She freaks out," Sara says, trying to pull away, "and fires. She hastily sets up the scene because the kids will have heard and sticks to what was probably her original story."

"That fits," Catherine said, turning to Grissom for his opinion.

He nodded and agreed putting the file down.

"Go to Brass and have him bring her back in."

Sara and Greg both smiled and nodded before getting up and leaving. Their laughter could soon be heard down the hall, growing fainter with each step.

Grissom watched them go before realizing he was being watched himself.

Turning to Catherine he gave her an inquiring look.

"They work well together," she said in response.

Grissom said nothing, just turned back to the door. Afraid he'd missed something. Certain he must have.

"You don't think…" he started to ask, turning back to her before once more looking at the door they'd left through.

Catherine just smiled and shrugged, her eyes suggesting she was enjoying this a little too much.

"I don't know Gil. You've been working with the two of them the past year. You tell me."

Grissom gave her a puzzled look. Not puzzled at her response but by his lack of one.

He didn't know.

He really didn't know.

**The End**


End file.
